Love and Revenge
by Slaybelle
Summary: A somewhat short, dark fic about revenge. I don't know what else to say because it will give it away so R/R, please!


A/N: I wrote this for an English assignment. We were allowed to use a pre-made setting (I choose Hogwarts) and any characters we wanted. At first these were made up characters with no names but then I thought they fit several different couples in HP. I was thinking of one couple but you could use anyone. See which one it fits to you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story's basic plot of revenge-by-murder comes from "The Cask of Amontillado" by Edgar Allen Poe. I have no money so suing me won't get you much. Are you happy now lawyers?  
  
***  
  
A great season of merriment had descended upon Hogwarts; Carnaval was in full swing. It was hard for me to enjoy the carnival atmosphere and the fanciful costumes everyone was wearing because of the weight I was carrying in my heart. A deep wrong had been done to me and I desired revenge. I have born many insults from him and would have continued to bear more had he not pushed me so far.  
  
We had arrived at the day when no longer could I stand idly by while he did what he wanted. All throughout school I had been able to deal with him until that day. He had taken something I considered mine. He had to be taught a lesson.  
  
I can remember the look on his face while he laughed about his latest triumph. I could tell he was using her from the start. Why had her common sense failed her? How could she not know he was using her? How could she have ever thought he loved her? All the while she loved him. Could she not see I loved her? He convinced her to turn against me. He was afraid of the things I would say. He knew she trusted me more, at least at the start. By the end she would not have believed anything I said. I was able to stop it before such drastic steps were taken but still I nearly lost her.  
  
He gloated to me in Potions about his conquest. I remember it particularly well.  
  
***  
  
"She's all mine." His eyes were laughing at me even though he wasn't.  
  
I hated him more in that moment then any other that had come before. "Not forever."  
  
"Oh, you're right, of course. Eventually I will tire of this game and move on to another. Until then, though, she's mine. At the end, I will have destroyed her. She will never want to love again. She will think she is unlovable. It really is quite funny."  
  
I wanted to punch his smarmy face in. Some part of me knew it would make her hate me and I decided against it. In that instant I decided to take much more drastic moves. A plan began to form in my head. I couldn't put it into action until a while; Carnaval would be best, no one would notice he was missing. My anger left.   
  
I put a small amount of venom in my voice. He would be suspicious if I did not appear at least somewhat angry. "If you hurt her-"  
  
I was cut off by Snape walking by, I was quite glad as that was as far as I had anything to say.  
  
His eyes appeared suddenly cold and then he was laughing. "I guess I'll find out when I do."  
  
I was slightly angry but decided to let it go. He would get what was coming to him.  
  
***  
  
Thinking of his attitude does angered me even more but I was placated by the fact that I would soon get my retribution. Soon he would know not to cross me.  
  
The Brilliance of my plan baffled even me. I was going to put the sleeping draught into his drink. The trusting fool will undoubtedly drink it. Has he forgotten what Moody said, "Constant Vigilance!" It was a motto he should have taken to heart. I will bring him down to the Dungeons and keep him there. No one will discover what I have done.   
  
She will come to me in her hour of need. Then she will realize it is I who am her true love.   
  
Then I will kill him. They will find him and even more than that she will need me. My pulse quickens at the thought of how thrilling it will feel to have fooled everyone.  
  
Now I had not told him what was to come to him. Any fool could tell you that your victim must always be unknowing. He wouldn't have been able to come up with a plan to defeat mine but still it would be risky. I'd much rather have no flaws in my plan.  
  
All revenge should be this sweet. It should all be this easy.  
  
***  
  
The sleeping draught I am using becomes useless if used in wine. There was little danger of my putting it in wine. The school does not let students drink it.  
  
The night when I put my plan into action I was unable to eat. My careful planning was all coming down to this. In secret I snuck to his place and put the potion in his drink. He drank it! It was almost more than I could handle.   
  
He left dinner early. He was tired no doubt and needed rest. I followed him. He fell asleep almost immediately.   
  
I arranged him on my cloak and began to drag him down to the cavernous basement. The steady drip of water could be heard everywhere. There were many hidden rooms I was sure no one had gone to in years. I could do what I had to do and leave without anyone finding out about my actions.  
  
Dragging his limp form I became aware of how long a walk it was to my secret room. His body became heavily long before we arrived there.  
  
When we had come to the lace I had selected I lit torches so I could see the place in all its glory. I was surprised to find bones littering the floor. Apparently I had not been the first to use this place for this purpose.  
  
The chains on the wall held him up. From then on I would be able to carry out my plan with leisure. As soon as she realized that she truly loved me he would die. Until then I could be assured he was miserable. He never even knew where he was. He never knew I had put him there, either.  
  
I put a Silencing Charm on the room so if he screamed no one would be able to hear him. Now all I had to do was wait for her to come to me.  
  
***  
  
My plan worked. Eventually she realized that she loved me. She came to me in her pain. I was able to convince her he was using her and that this was part of his plan. She believed me.  
  
I reaped the benefits and he paid the price. I have never had a moment of pure joy because my guilt haunts me. All my life these actions have chased me. They float in my mind like a pressing darkness. Sometimes I think if I told her my guilt would be gone. I never do because if I did she would leave me. Then I would have nothing. She would hate.  
  
She still loves him. I know this. She has loved me but not in the same way. For a short time she didn't love him but it came back and has never again gone away.  
  
She wakes up in the middle of the night. I am always there to comfort her. This is the only time she needs me.  
  
Even though it worked I wish I had chosen another path. At the time it seemed right but now I know how prettily the path to Hell is paved. She would have realized eventually that he was wrong for her. Then I could have gotten her. It would have been the better plan.  
  
I haven't had a full night's sleep in years. When I fall asleep his screams echo in my head. Not until the day I die will my guilt leave me. Always I will hear his screams.  
  



End file.
